


In my dreams we're alive

by darkspawnfucker (frogpile)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, M/M, gay mermaid sex eventually, jfc this is gonna be a mess, mentions of past abuse/ slavery, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogpile/pseuds/darkspawnfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris is a mermaid with a past and Garrett Hawke is a fucking idiot</p>
<p>(the fenhawke mermaid!au you've all been waiting for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my dreams we're alive

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to ebru for editing!
> 
> title comes from Patron Saint of Pretty Faces by Small Wonder

Pure bliss would be the only way for Hawke to describe how he felt at the moment, just pure, unadulterated bliss. 

 

Garrett was scuba diving, as he did almost every day since he was old enough to get a license. He enjoyed the feeling of weightlessness, the thrill of exploring ruined ships. The Hawke family had grown up on the remote island of Ferelden, where Hawke’s father had taught Garrett everything he knew. After their father’s death, they had relocated to a much larger island called Kirkwall, but the scuba diving was just as good. Garrett loved scuba diving because it made him feel closer to his father, almost as if he was there with him. 

 

He turned behind him and saw his brother Carver struggling with his weight belt. Garrett decided to give him a friendly Hawke greeting, by flipping him off, and Carver returned it almost immediately.

 

Hawke turned back around and approached the nearby shipwreck, already anxious to get inside and begin exploring. As Carver swims in front of him Hawke realizes this is the perfect opportunity to begin Operation: Fuck With Carver, something he liked to participate in every day.

 

Garrett grabs Carver’s feet and shoves him upwards, where he barely misses smacking directly into the ship hull in front of them. Carver instantly flips Hawke off (again) then begins to swim towards the surface. 

 

This doesn’t faze Garrett, it was exactly the reaction he was expecting. He decides to poke around the outside of the ship for a bit, making note of the wildlife and watching for any poisonous corals or dangerous fish.

 

As he swims towards the entrance a couple minutes later, a Hawke Idea pops into Garrett’s head.

 

“Right now would be a really cool time to do a fucking awesome underwater flip,” he thinks, “what could go wrong?”

 

The answer to that question is, of course, a lot. LOL

 

As Garrett flips, he misjudges his distance and speed, smacks his head directly into the doorframe, and is instantly knocked unconscious. Like a jackass. 

 

Carver is back at the boat, where Bethany sits reading a magazine and texting while sunbathing. 

 

“Where’s Garrett?”, Bethany asks, though she’s not concerned

 

“Probably trying to put his dick inside the shipwreck,” Carver mutters sarcastically, “He’s up to his usual shit, I’m not going back in.” 

 

Bethany shrugs and goes back to her magazine while Carver pulls his DS out from the storage underneath the seats and waits. 

 

Meanwhile, Hawke is floating half-in and half-out of the shipwreck, still unconscious and looking like an idiot to anyone who might see him.

 

Hawke, in his dream state, is dreaming about mermaids.

 

Ever since they were discovered 5 years ago, it’s been his dream to see one. Humans know next to nothing about mermaids, and the mermaids would prefer to keep it that way. It doesn’t stop Garrett from dreaming; Most of his dreams involve attractive merpeople appearing and leading him to kick ass shipwrecks.

 

Because fate is a motherfucker, Hawke was about to live his dream.

 

A mermaid happened to be swimming in the same area as Garrett, looking for his favorite fish.

 

This mermaid’s name was Fenris. He was about average length for a mermaid, from head to tail he was about 6 foot even. He had white hair, like most mermaids, and blue eyes, which was still fairly common. That’s where his similarities to most of his kind ended.

 

The first most noticeable thing about Fenris was his glow. The mermaid had white bioluminescent tattoos, caused by an underwater mineral undiscovered by humans that the mermaids called lyrium. His tattoos gave him strange abilities, such as the glow, as well as extreme speed and strength.

 

The markings started on his face and swirled and curved their way down his arms and torso, wrapping around his black tail. They branched off, forming tree-like shapes and a beautiful pattern. They covered his entire body; Fenris even had them on the webbing between his fingers and on his gills, though the tattoos looked more like freckles in those areas. 

 

It just so happened that the shipwreck that Garrett was currently floating near was home to a school of a particular fish that Fenris loved. As Fenris approached the wreck, he was stunned to see a human there too. Mermaids had known about humans since ancient times, and issued warnings about the dangers of mankind constantly. 

 

Fenris was instantly cautious, checking his surroundings before moving forward to see what the human was doing. The mermaid had never been this close to human before, and was insatiably curious. As he gets closer, he realizes the human’s eyes are closed and he’s not moving, as well as the faint taste of blood in the water. 

 

Not sure what to do, Fenris decides to push this strange looking alien back to where it belonged. On the surface. Far away from him. 

 

This proved to be harder than expected, because Hawke was heavy. Garrett stood about 6’4” tall, and weighed upwards of 200 pounds, even more with all his scuba gear. 

 

“God, humans are fat.” was Fenris’ first thought about Hawke. 

 

Mermaids have their own language, consisting of mainly flowing vowels that sound almost like a mixture of Welsh and Japanese, but most choose instead to communicate through telepathic images and feelings. They are given a name and that is the only word they ever learn to speak out loud. Speaking is not difficult, despite their gills, most mermaids find the human languages ugly and harsh and simply choose not to speak them. 

 

After about 15 minutes of struggling, Fenris was almost at the surface. He gave one last push, and Hawke reached the surface, floating face down.

 

Meanwhile, above water, Bethany noticed a strange glow in the water near the boat. Suddenly, she sees Garrett appear floating in the water.

 

“Carver, please go get that asshole. I think he’s dead.” Bethany jokes, though the frown on her face shows that she’s actually very concerned.

 

Bethany’s concern shows in her voice; Carver grumbles something incredibly insulting and jumps in, pulling Hawke into the boat.

 

“Um, Bethany,” Carver starts, actually worried for once, “he’s actually unconscious. It looks like he hit his head on something.”

 

Before he can finish, Bethany is at the boat controls, taking them back to the shore as quick as possible to take Garrett to the hospital.

 

Fenris sees the boat drive away and shrugs, heading back to find his meal.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Hawke wakes up in the hospital 12 hours later, with 15 fresh stitches. Bethany is asleep in the chair next to him, Carver’s things are in the room but he is not.

 

“Bethany wake up,” Garrett mumbles, “I did a badass flip.”

 

Bethany sits up and glares at him. “Did you crack your head open and almost die because you tried to flip while underwater again?”

 

Garrett smiles. “Hell yeah.” is all he manages to say before he’s asleep again. One of his finer traits. 

 

Bethany rolls her eyes and decides to save the lecture about hospital bills and being careful for their mother. Hawke is in the E.R on an almost monthly basis, usually with large cuts and smashed fingers and toes; most of these injuries resulted from Hawke Ideas. Garrett’s mother, Leandra, was quite smart and had great health insurance that covered all of these accidents, and more. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Hawke is released from the hospital 3 days later, with strict instructions to not scuba for another 3 weeks at least. 

 

Of course, Hawke sneaks out to scuba the first chance he gets, about a week later. 

 

Carver is out with his stupid frat boy friends and could care less while Bethany and Leandra were at the nail salon doing girly shit. Hawke’s mother and sister had no idea he was planning to sneak out; Garrett had pretended to be asleep before they left the house.

 

It’s about 11am, and a perfect, clear day. 

 

Hawke knows that he was about 100 feet underwater with a weight belt on, which means there was no way in hell he should’ve floated to the surface on his own. He was convinced it was a mermaid, which Bethany thought was idiotic and Carver wouldn’t even consider as a possibility.

 

“Your fat ass probably managed to float back up on its own.” was Carver’s only suggestion. 

 

Hawke jumped into the water from the boat and headed towards the same shipwreck he knocked himself unconscious at.

 

As he explored the wreck, he had the feeling that someone was watching him. As he explored, Hawke noticed a gleaming from the corner of his eye, and, curious, swam towards it.

 

Fenris knew he was fucked, so he decided to stop and let all his markings flare, in an attempt to scare off the human. Garrett did the exact opposite. He swam even closer to Fenris, not fully comprehending what he was seeing. 

 

Garrett pointed up towards the surface, and began to swim that direction with out waiting for a response.

 

Fenris decided to follow because he had decided it was safe and he was genuinely curious about this strange human.

 

Once they reached the surface, Hawke tore off his mask and shot out question after question.

 

“Are you a mermaid? Are you real? Am I crazy? What’s going on? Do you need to breathe underwater? Do you eat fish? Do you speak English?” Hawke manages to stay relatively calm, as he doesn’t want to scare off the strange creature, but he’s yelling excitedly without realizing it.

 

Fenris began to panic slightly, and it must have shown on his face because Hawke finally stopped talking. 

 

As Hawke opened his mouth to fire off more questions, Fenris reached out and placed his somewhat slimy and cool hand on Hawke’s cheek.

 

Fenris played his point of view of the day he rescued Garrett, ending as he pushed him back to the surface.

 

Hawke stopped and just stared at Fenris for what seemed like forever.

 

“Uh. I’m Hawke?” Garrett said, and it sounded more like a question than a statement.

 

Garrett had no idea what to say, or even expect the mermaid to do. 

 

“This could go one of two ways,” he decided, “either this mermaid is going to swim away and I’ll never see him again, or he’s going to kill me then eat my body. Not sure which.”

 

Hawke felts his eyes grow even wider and his jaw drop as the mermaid opened his mouth to speak.

 

“Fenris.”


End file.
